FBWM Appearance Extension
FBWM Appearance Extension This script takes the wiki experience to a whole new and better level! Because of the limitations imposed on wiki creators, which I assume are to protect the general layout of the wiki community as a whole, CSS can only make a page look so good. This script takes your client side version of wiki pages and rebuilds them right in your own browser window. This gives me as the wiki author the ability to do things outside the wiki's limitations, and it gives you the reader the ability to see stuff in a layout that better shows what you are looking for. Comparison Take a gander at the differences this script can give you. The image on the left shows this wiki in its full FUGLY state, while the image on the right shows the altered-color-coded-font-corrected-collapsible state. (click to enlarge images) Nested Headers Because wiki content is read in a linear fashion from top to bottom, the wiki layout doesn't allow you to hide or collapse entire sections at once. That's because there's no really good way to tell it where the end of one section is. The wiki relies on HTML and some crappy CSS to give form to its headers, but since the html writeup for headers are not containers, the stuff between headers is just flapping in the wind. What the FBWM Appearance Extension does is reorganizes the loaded page, nesting elements inside headers as if they WERE containers. It then brings to the wiki some of the collapsible menu ability from the WM script. Now you can shut whole sections down. Every header level is a different depth container. Not only that, but just like the WM script, when you close or open a header, the script remembers you did! Next time you come to the same page, your headers will be opened or closed, just as you left it. The only exception is if somebody changes the name of a header, but that should be uncommon to rare. Cleanup The Appearance Extension script also cleans up the page. So many of the wiki's sidebars and ads are not removable, especially if you aren't logged in. The extension bypasses those rules, dropping advertisements, cross-wiki blocks, tables of contents on every page (yes I know those can be removed with wiki code), and various other junk deemed fugly. Sidebars In addition to nesting and general cleanup, the script also formats the recent history ticker so its more readable when used as a sidebar item. The Red Phone And last, but certainly not least, an assistant will follow you everywhere with a red phone right to my FB message box. Whenever you need help and you can't first find it on the wiki, feel free to message me on FB for help. That red phone will appear on almost any document on this wiki. Just click the image in the bottom left corner to get a direct line to me. Get It Now Install the FBWM Appearance Extension today! Category:Scripts